


Sweet Relief

by makesometime



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It hurts!” He complains, following it up with a winning smile that has her rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s poison ivy.” She says plainly. “And you are a wuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

It doesn’t hurt, not really. An irritation, sure, but hardly a bullet wound. And yet…

“Ouch.”

No reaction from the woman tending to him, showing a care that would seem uncommon to anyone who doesn’t really know her. But Nate wants to hear _something_ , it’s been far too quiet since they got back to their crappy little hotel room with a drug store bag clutched in hand.

“Ouch.”

“Oh shut up you big baby.”

He smiles a little at having provoked a reaction, no matter how caustic. 

“... Ouch!”

Chloe huffs, sitting back on her heels and placing her hands on her thighs. “Nate! Seriously?”

“It hurts!” He complains, following it up with a winning smile that has her rolling her eyes.

“It’s poison ivy.” She says plainly. “And you are a wuss.”

He scoffs at this but she’s back to work immediately, gingerly inching the arm of his shirt up and wincing at what she sees.

“Shirt off.”

He laughs. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Only the very pretty ones.” Her tone is flat as she responds, moving to sit behind him on the bed rather than perch beside him. 

His shirt is more of a bother to remove than he initially anticipates, and when it’s balled up beside him, Chloe gasps. 

“What?”

“Nate…”

“ _What_?”

A snicker makes him look over his shoulder to find Chloe with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth to hold in any more unfortunate giggles.

“Chloe!”

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” She manages, placing a tender hand on his right shoulder. “It spread a little further than I was anticipating from a contact rash.”

Nate sniffs. “I have very sensitive skin.”

“Of course you do.” Chloe chuckles, fetching the bottle of antihistamine. “Gonna be sleeping on your front tonight.”

The cool relief of the liquid on his back is enough to stop him from coming up with a witty retort, and they both remain silent until Chloe sits back, satisfied.

“There we are darling. All better.”

He moves before she has a chance to react, reaching around and pulling her onto his lap. One arm is soon firm around her back with his hand resting on her hip while the other starts to inch her top up.

“What are you doing?” She asks with a calm disinterest, even as his palm passes up over her tanned, toned stomach.

“Checking for rashes.” He murmurs, ducking his head to run his mouth along her throat.

“ _I’m_ not the one who was rolling around in the undergrowth looking for hidden treasure.”

He noses the strip of leather hanging from her neck that holds the small golden charm he discovered on his foraging. “You weren’t complaining when I gave you the spoils of my adventures.”

“I _do_ like pretty trinkets.” She smiles, arching her back as his fingertips brush the underside of her bra.

“And they look so good on you.”

“Charmer.” She laughs. 

He’s quickly managed to break her token resistance if the way her arms loop around his neck is any indication, but it brings her hand into contact with an area of particular… itchiness on his shoulder. He winces and knows she’s noticed by the way her hand retracts immediately.

“Sorry…” She murmurs, easing back from him.

He clutches her up before she can get too far, capturing her lips quickly. He mutters something noncommittal against them and she chuckles low in her throat, hands returning to their previous position. He moves his palm up to cup her breast and squeeze slightly, making her nails dig into his shoulder and it’s like _heaven_ , so much so that he groans from the pleasure of a moment’s respite from the irritation.

She matches his utterance when he lowers her to the bed, resting over her until her grip on him is forced to change. She twines her arms up under his, hands flat against his back and all it takes is one roll of his hips until her nails are scraping along his skin. He pulls away to pant in air, desperate for more of her relief.

“Down a bit…” He mutters without thinking… and it’s apparently the wrong thing to say _entirely_ because it makes Chloe freeze up immediately.

When he chances a look down at him she’s scowling, on to his game.

“Please?” He asks in a pitifully small voice.

She snorts derisively, heaving him off of her with relative ease and getting to her feet. It lands him on his back on the slightly scratchy covers and he whimpers a little, shifting to let the fibres soothe the raging itch.

“You’re pathetic.” She says, standing over him and looking down with some kind of fond annoyance in her otherwise frustrated expression.

Nate can only nod urgently. “So… _good_.” He sighs, wriggling into the covers.

“Christ…” Chloe sighs, waving a dismissive hand at him and heading towards the door.

The reality of her pending absence from his immediate vicinity manages to break through the fog of pleasure and pain making battle with his senses, and Nate becomes distinctly aware of the first ache she was meant to assist with. “Wait, wait.” He manages. “Where are you going?”

Chloe stops, turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. “Just giving you some alone time.” She says, gesturing with an upturned palm at his prone form. “You’re gonna have to scratch that itch on your own, cowboy.”

Nate watched, mute, as she sauntered out of their room and into the world beyond. He took a moment to consider his options, all ready to leap out of bed and rush after her… but even shifting the slightest amount in order to do so resulted in glorious rapture and he gave up any hope of catching her now.

He could find her later… just a little later.


End file.
